ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Test: Hyuuga Hyoneko
Where~ Village of Yonshi (12/23/2012) Particapints~ Isa, Hyoneko OOC~ IzzyDaPada: So. Here in Yonshi we have a no tolerance policy. Meaning: No Meta-Gaming, God-Moding, or Auto-Hitting. Or OP (Overpowered). Can you tell me what those mean? Hyoneko: meta gaming: you cannot use information obtained in OOC or those rp actions deamed as thoughts not spoken word Hyoneko: God modding: one must be killable, and able to take damage, also one can not use attacks that would kill the person in one shot Hyoneko: Auto-hitting: any action must be avoidble or able to be blocked one can't force someone else to do something Hyoneko: OP or over powered : there are limits on what somthin can do. example: i can't rp that i tapped a mountain and it shattered to dust IzzyDaPada: -nods head- So onto the next few rules. If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries. Hyoneko: ok IzzyDaPada: Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage. IzzyDaPada: No Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you. Hyoneko: ok as hard as that is to find... IzzyDaPada: -raises an eyebrow- Is there a problem? Hyoneko: slightly... no one mentioned that the other rooms wern't public, no one has taught me to use the gates and be able to go where i need, I'v sat in the main gate twiddling my thunbs cause nothing is going on and almost every one is avi parked IzzyDaPada: Well being that. I will teach you how to use the gates right now? ^^ Come. ~Main Gates Nod~ IzzyDaPada: ( Okay so you see the little box that poped up when hoped on the nod? ) Hyoneko: (( yes)) IzzyDaPada: ( Normally we don't use these nods. But you will normally use the gate nod. But NORMALLY. We have two people (who ever is present) mainly Jounin or chuunin. Or who ever guarding the gates so we don't have people wondering in that isn't part of NinRP or Yonshi ) IzzyDaPada: ( But we have differen't rooms. we have the village which is where you saw Sai and Yume standing. ) IzzyDaPada: ( This mainly is the Military District ~title says it~ the other nod issss ) IzzyDaPada: ( The village gate ) IzzyDaPada: ( Being you are already in the village. Lets pop into one of the rooms so you get the feel of useing the gates. But not these. :I ~not supposed to know these exist~ lol so if you could leave the village for me and pop on over to the nod next to us. You can get the feel of useing the gates. ) IzzyDaPada: ( Btw. They are all the same. So don't panic about chooseing which one lol ) ~Back in the village~ IzzyDaPada: -claps hands together- TA DA! Got the use of the gates. ^^ Normally you will use the gates Yume and Sai-Sensei are at. Hyoneko: ^^ IzzyDaPada: Okay now :D on to the next part! IzzyDaPada: So. When it comes to rping. Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subjected to change is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals only. IzzyDaPada: Your chakra amount is determined by your stamina score. Take for example someone who has a 2 in their samina would be able to perform (estimated before passing out) 30 D Rank jutsu, 15 C Rank Jutsu, 6 B Rank Jutsu.s But this will come at a limit at how many of WHAT rank you use. As well. Your not a bunny either. Your not gunna be energizing all over the place and you will be tired. after performing x amount of jutsus. Hyoneko: lol thought as much. one question IzzyDaPada: Ask away ^^ Hyoneko: since we do hand signs do we have to say what they are or do we just say we're in the process of doing a jutsu? IzzyDaPada: Mhm. Like for my jutsu. Wind Release: Breeze Blade hand signs Brid - Dragon - Tiger IzzyDaPada: If you don't do those. Its an automatic void. Because its assuming your chara knows the hand signs. When truly you may not know it? Like saying you know x jutsu when you don't. Hyoneko: hehe good thing i have my guide to the signs, though i'll have to learn the combinations IzzyDaPada: Normally when you get a jutsu on the wiki they tell you the hand signs. But then you learn them IC. Hyoneko: like i know...hitsuji-mi-tora is shadow clones IzzyDaPada: Well normally :I for us ~not smart people~ lol. We do -insert handsigns here because she doesnt know it by heart- Then say "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Hyoneko: ram- snake- tiger IzzyDaPada: Mhm. ^^ basically. Because without the hand seals/signs. Its like "So whatcha doin. Oh your doing that? Oh thats kool. Imma do THIS." It all goes back to the Meta-gaming/God-Modding ^^ Hyoneko: kay :P IC~ IzzyDaPada: -Awaiting for the student's arival. Isa waited pactiently with papers in hand going over them- *Hm Hyuuga Hyoneko...A Hyuuga huh? Yume is adopted into the Hyuuga. This could be interesting.* -She had been awaiting for the academy student to appear. Being she left a message for the girl to meet her outside the village in the feild near the large tree. Running one of her free hands through her faded blue hair idly she flipped through the papers.- "Hm.." -Saying allowed as she went through the papers.- Hyoneko: -Hyoneko was excited this was what the years of training in the compound was for! She slipped out the note and read it carefully just to be sure she was going where she needed. She ran throught the streets but the village was still new to her so she decided to jump her way gradualy up to the roof of the ramen shop to get a better view of where she was. Sge scanned the area before spotting a women with a few papers standing by a tree in an open feild. She blushed at seeing her but shook her head, this wasn't the time or place for that besides she was still a kid. She hopped down into the trees and made her way out into the open now taking a calmer walk to her test giver. She stopped a few paces anfront of her and picked a leaf out of her short black hair- " Ummm excuse me? Your...your Izzy-sensei right?" IzzyDaPada: -Looking up from her papers to hear her name. She would offer the girl a smile.- "That I am. And I am to assume you are Hyuuga Hyoneko I pursume?" -Comparing the picture offered on the paper to the girl infront of her she would nod more to herself then anything.- "Alright. I am Tou Isabella, I will be your Instrutor for this test. So shall we get under way? I hope you came prepared." -Offering the girl a warm smile.- Hyoneko: "Yes ma'm I'm Hyuuga Hyoneko. What do i do first?" -Her voice was shakey, a sign of her nerves but she smiled back eagerly waiting her first task- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would smile.- "Nothing to be nervous about okay?" -She would fold the papers in half and put them in one of her pouches.- "So tell me. Do you know how to use a kunai, senbon, and a shuriken? And for Smoke bombs and flash bombs, what is the range of their effectivness?" Hyoneko: "I know how to use Kunai and shuriken but i haven't worked much with senbon. Flash and smoke bombs depends on the size of it but for the regular bombs....flash have a range of 10-15 feet and smoke bombs have a range of about 5-10 feet." -Her eyes widen as she realizes she hadn't fully answered her- " Oh! kunai are used as knives when held or thrown for a lethal shot. Senbon are meant for striking specific points on the body to disable or hold down an opponent. Lastly shuriken are used mainly cutting or like senbon pinning an opponent. Though there are variations of kunai and shuriken to allow for broader uses." IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head quietly. After Hyoneko was finished speaking, Isa spoke up.- "As you are correct with their use. But how to handle them I wanted to know." -As she brought out one of her own Kunais, she held the blade flat against her plam with her thumb through the hold in the hilt and held the kunai with the blade tip inbetween her middle and ring finger, and her arm across her chest.- "With Kunais, they are thrown with the blade falt against the palm thumb through the holed hilt, tip prodruding from the middle and ring finger. Bring it across body. Then release." -As she said the last bit. She threw and released the kunai taking aim on the tree with a loud satisfying thunk.- "Senbon and Shuriken are thrown with them being held between the index and thumb for singles. But of course more then one can be thrown, but held inbetween each finger. Max of 4 at a time." -She would take out 4 of her own senbon now. Holding one between her index and her middle, middle and ring, and lasting her ring and pinky finger. Showing her what it would look like, then putting them away. Giving her a smile.- "So tell me..what can you tell me about Genjutsus? How do you cast them, and how do you get out of them?" Hyoneko: "Genjutsus are illusion jutsus ment to trap an opponent or group of opponents in a sort of mental illusion. The victims of gengutsus if not dispelled, will think and feel what ever may be going on withing the illusion. Which can prove fatal, the victim will die of their own parasypathetic system overreacting and shutting the body down completely. Genjutsu's are cast with hand signs and can be trggered directly after the casting or be set up like a trap to capture anyone unfortunate to set it off. Genjutsu's can be dispelled through the hand sign for horse or they find a way to shock themselves so that the mind will natural regain it's senses." IzzyDaPada: -Noding her head she spoke again.- "Correct. But. To shock themselves? Maybe a more suttle way could be obtained. Like having them stop the flow of their chakra. then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. Or if you were on a team, and you had a teammate that was uneffected by the genjutsu. Have the uneffected ninja make bodyly contact and have them use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow. Now..with that being said.." -Isa would bring up her hands and claps her hands together while lacing her hands and the sound with chakra, what the girl didn't know was, it would bring her attention on Isa, as well as pull her into a Genjutsu. As the genjutsu was laced out and put into place. The land around them would change. The sky would change to a purple and the grass a red color. Lacing herself into part of the illusion. The tree they stood by and the village beyond them would turn white. While the River behind them would stay its blue tint, having it be not part of the genjutsu would help the girl more to understand what it would be like to be under a genjutsu.- "Now..attempt to break out of the genjutsu." IzzyDaPada: -Clapping her hands as she pulled her chakra back Isa would smile.- "Good Good. Now. Let's perform the tree climbing technique." -As she said this, Isa walked over to the tree and stood next to it. When she brought up her hands up to her chest and did a hand seal, pushing the right amount into her feet. Isa would stick out one of her legs and push it against the tree. Once attatched to the tree like it was super glued to it, she brought up her other leg and attatched her foot to it and started to walk up the tree verticaly. Once she was out on a breach upright she would speak to Hyoneko- "What I want you to do is, use the right amount of chakra control so that you can climb this tree." Hyoneko: -Hyoneko got up and dusted heself off as she walked to the tree. She smiled, after all the test was going good so far. She would look down at her feet, her face puzzled about how to go about this till she got an idea....she pictued the tree was covered in a sticky sap and er chakra as her feet, placing her chakra 'feet' just under her real ones. She raised her rightfoot and placed it on the tree and tried to push off to set her other foot down but her right foot slid. she grumbled and tried again this time was able to stand parellel with the ground she took each step slowly as each foot slipped alittle less with each step as she found the right amout of chakra to use. Her face showed slight panic, hieghts had never really bothered her but this was a diffrent experience- "Umm...ok... i'm up" Hyoneko: -Hyoneko got up and dusted heself off as she walked to the tree. She smiled, after all the test was going good so far. She would look down at her feet, her face puzzled about how to go about this till she got an idea....she pictued the tree was covered in a sticky sap and er chakra as her feet, placing her chakra 'feet' just under her real ones. She raised her rightfoot and placed it on the tree and tried to push off to set her other foot down but her right foot slid. she grumbled and tried again this time was able to stand parellel with the ground she took each step slowly as each foot slipped alittle less with each step as she found the right amout of chakra to use. When she got the amount down she made a mental note of it as she made her way higher up the tree to stand beside Isa. Her face showed slight panic, hieghts had never really bothered her but this was a diffrent experience- "Umm...ok... i'm up" IzzyDaPada: -Looking down Isa watched as Hyoneko climbed the tree. She had always loved to climb trees.- "Good good. Now. Let's carefully jump down, and on to our next task." -Jumping from the branch down. Isa would land on the ground in a croutched position. Pushing herself up Isa walked over to the river.- "The Water Walking is close to the Tree climbing. Just minus the tree and put you on a liquid moving surface." -Doing what she did before Isa put her hands together to do a hand seal. Lacing chakra into her feet again. She stepped out onto the water carefully testing her balance. Then started to walk out on the water until she was in the middle of the river. It wasn't a deep river. So if by chance, she fell in. She would be swept away.- Hyoneko: -Hyoneko followed her teacher's example and let go of the branch and twisted mid fall to land in a croutch her left hand thumping the ground with her feet to help her spring back up to a standing position. She walked to the river's edge and concentrated knowing that the water had some give and she'd have to constantly adjust. She stepped onto the water, her chakra in flux till she got a new idea, replacing the feet with upsidedown bowls to in her mind make an air bubble between her feet and the water knowing that the surface tension should keep her above water. She walked out to Isa, looking down ocassionaly to re assure herself she was still afloat- "Why does water give so much? Feels like walking on stilts!" IzzyDaPada: -Isa couldn't help but giggle at her.- "Because water isn't a solid. And so there is no core structure like a tree has to give you resitance and a gravitational push back." -She would offer Hyoneko a smile.- "Lets get back to land shall we and finish up?" -Walking back towards the solid earth, when Isa's feet touched the earth she released her hold on the chakra that was laced into her feet. Going on to the next question.- "What is the difference between a shadow clone and clone technique?" Hyoneko: -She runs back to land glad to get rid of that uneasy feeling water gave her. Se folded her legs to sit, using that much chakra had worn her out abit.- " A shadow clone uses hand signs to make solid copies of yourself while a Clone technique is someone using their speed to create the illusion of clones though these clones arn't physical they're mearly a trick of your eye." IzzyDaPada: -nodding her head smiling. She would then step back.- "Now that we have that down. I want you to use the Clone technique. The right hand seals and the right amount of chakra use. To create a copy of yourself." Hyoneko: -Hyoneko smiles as she glows slightly with chakra she signs Tiger,Boar,Ox ,Dog , she vanishes from veiw for a few seconds before she comes back looking abit fuzzy but the clone still has the short slightly black hair, the slight paleness of her skin and the dual inverted crosses that accented her face, her flak vest seemed abit faded from the original, the same would go for her long pants and sandals. though the cloth covering her chest and the arm band she wore retained the same look. Her mask was lightly out of place and her gloves seemed to look more like apart of her than on her. the ninja-to and kunai on her looked perfect though the kanji on her gautlet looked abit sloppy but still readable and her eyes where whiter they lacked the usual slight purple hue in them. her voice seems to come from infront and behind Isa as the clone appears a few staps behind Isa- "How's this sensei?" IzzyDaPada: -She would look both of them over noticing the few kinks, but otherwise a somewhat good clone. Nodding her head Isa would nod her head.- "Alright conseal it." -As she waited for her to conseal it. They moved on to the next task.- "Now the next one is. Perform the Transformation Technique. Transform into me as best you can, pay attention to detail. Use the right hand seals and the right amount of chakra." -Keeping her hazel eyes on her.- Hyoneko: -Hyoneko closed her eyes trying to build and accurate mental image of Isa then signed: Dog,Boar, Ram. She disappeared in the usual puff of smoke then apeared as tall as Isa, with the same wavy, navey blue hair that came to just under he bust in front and down to her waist in back. She wore the same polyester looking dress that the collar that covered the neck, the sleeves coming to the wrist, the same cut off gloves, the fingers covered in the same metal mesh. Her fishnet leggings the same down ter her black white fur cuffed boots. Her skin slightly tanned showing off her gorgeus hazel eyes- "Hi" IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head Isa would smile.- "I look good.." -Giggling more to herself, Isa started to back up a bit.- "Good now conceal it. Next we are going to do the body replacement. But I like the method of..learning on the job.." -Backing up until she was a few feet away, her face voided of emotion. She waited. for her to conseal it as she drew out two of her kunais. Pacently waiting then. She brought her arm acrossed her chest then released them sending them towards Hyoneko. One aim at the girls shoulder, the other aimed at her thigh. Two things could possibly happen. The girl dodges it with the body replacement. Or she doesn't do it in time. This wasn't to hurt the girl. But to see her abilities.- Hyoneko: -Hyoneko would stop the trandormation and poof back to her own small frame. Her eyes widened as she saw the kunai flying towards her. Her hands on impulse went to Ram,Boar,Ox,Dog,Snake and poofed as the kunai thunked into a chopped log. Herself re appearing, hanging upside down on the tree branch above her, her purple hued white eyes looking down at her cold and emotionless- "Cutting it abit close?" IzzyDaPada: -Turning her attention back towards the girl and offer a smile.- "Only to see you how you would do. That concludes the test. You may come down now." Hyoneko: -Hyoneko straightens her legs and rotates in her fall to land crouched infront of Isa- "Awsome" IzzyDaPada: "As you have demenstrated your skills to me. I hear by give you title of genin of Yonshigakure no Sato." -she offered Hyoneko a smile.- "Welcome to Yonshigakure no Sato ranks." Hyoneko: -Hyoneko smiled, only apparent by the subtle changes in her mask and un able to hold in her excitement she sprang from her crouch and hugged Isa- " Thank you Isa-sensei!" IzzyDaPada: -Isa would let out a small giggle and hug her back.- "Your most welcome my dear."